Il pleure dans mon coeur
by ilianakate
Summary: Post 3x24... Castle seul face à la douleur...


**Bonjour la compagnie! **

**J'ai écrit cet OS pour l'anniversaire de McCartneyQC qui a lui aujourd'hui, et une fois n'est pas coutume, je ne suis pas en retard! **

**Je vous préviens, il s'agit d'une OS assez triste et déprimante, mais comme la native du jour est friande du genre, j'ai écrit cela comme ça venait... **

** Je me suis inspirée d'un poème de Paul Verlaine que je trouve magnifique, et j'espère que vous appréciez...**

**Cet OS se situe à la fin du 3x24, mais je précise que je n'ai pas vu Rise ni aucun autre épisode de la saison 4, ceux qui me connaisse confirmeront. Il s'agit d'un petit défi personnel (oui, je m'occupe comme je peux!)... **

**Comme toujours, les personnages de la série ainsi que le poème cité ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire! **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous!**

**Et encore joyeux anniversaire Kim! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Il pleure dans mon cœur**

_**Il pleure dans mon cœur**_

_**Comme il pleut sur la ville ;**_

_**Quelle est cette langueur**_

_**Qui pénètre mon cœur ?**_

Le tonnerre gronde, la pluie s'abat, les cieux s'ouvrent et les éclairs déchirent le ciel comme la douleur déchire mon cœur. Le temps s'est mis au diapason de mon humeur, et plus le temps passe, plus l'atmosphère devient lourde et pénible. Pesante. Etouffante. Je suffoque et la lourdeur de l'air n'arrange rien. Mais je ne veux pas que ça s'arrange. Je ne veux plus jamais respirer normalement, librement. Ce poids sur mon cœur me rappel qu'elle n'est pas là et qu'elle risque de ne plus jamais être là. Ces coups de griffe qui laminent mon cœur sont autant de rappel qu'elle se trouve entre la vie et la mort parce que je n'ai pas été capable de la protégée. J'ai échoué, et mon échec se répercute sans fin contre les murs de ma culpabilité comme le tonnerre dans le ciel qui s'en fait l'écho. Je tremble, mais je sais que le froid n'y est pour rien. De toute façon, je ne le sens même pas. Je suis gelé de l'intérieur, comme si toute ma chaleur s'était échappée de mon cœur au même rythme que celle de Kate. Je me suis toujours mis au diapason de ses humeurs, et cette fois ne fait pas exception. Pourquoi devrais-je avoir encore le droit de ressentir quoique ce soit alors qu'elle ne ressent rien, prisonnière d'une cotonneuse inconscience qui cherche à me la ravir définitivement ?

_**Ô bruit doux de la pluie**_

_**Par terre et sur les toits !**_

_**Pour un cœur qui s'ennuie,**_

_**Ô le chant de la pluie !**_

Mon cœur étouffe et tressaille, mais je n'y accorde pas la moindre attention. Il cherche à reprendre un cours normal, à me tirer vers la lumière et la chaleur que je fuis avec acharnement. Le monde des ténèbres sera le mien puisqu'il est devenu le sien. Mon cœur, à l'instar de mon corps, s'ennuie d'elle. De sa chaleur et de sa lumière intérieure. Elle éclairait ma vie, et sans elle je me sens inutile. Vide. Indigne de vivre. Des perles salées s'égarent sur mes joues et je lève la tête vers le ciel, laissant les larmes célestes se mélanger aux miennes, raviver ma douleur et ma peine. J'ai froid mais ça m'est égal. Mes mains glacées me rappellent les siennes. Si froides entre les miennes, si inertes que j'ai cru devenir fou. D'ailleurs je dois sûrement l'être en cet instant alors que sa voix résonne dans le ciel comme pour me rappeler ce qui était et qui par mon incompétence ne sera probablement plus jamais. Les éléments se déchaînent autour de moi en parfaite osmose avec mes sentiments en ébullition qui rugissent et m'engloutissent sous des vagues de culpabilité. Le tonnerre gronde son mécontentement se synchronisant à la mélodie de ma souffrance qui me chuchote sans répit que j'ai échoué, que tout est de ma faute, que je suis l'unique responsable de l'état dans lequel se trouve à présent ma muse.

_**Il pleure sans raison**_

_**Dans ce cœur qui s'écœure.**_

_**Quoi ! nulle trahison ?...**_

_**Ce deuil est sans raison.**_

Ballotés par les bourrasques de vent qui giflent mon visage comme pour mieux me punir de mon crime, je reste prostré alors que raisonne encore à mes oreilles ce bruit assourdissant, prémices de mes tourments. Je me faisais horreur alors que mon regard se fixait sur mes mains qui n'avaient pu empêcher ce flot écarlate de quitter son corps. J'avais son sang sur les mains, et je m'écœurais moi-même d'être là en pleine possession de mes moyens alors qu'elle luttait pour sa vie. Mais surtout, je me faisais horreur d'avoir profité de sa faiblesse pour lui livre mes sentiments, les lui imposant avec la force de mon désespoir. Quoi de plus lâche que d'ouvrir son cœur à la femme de sa vie en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait répondre, et qu'elle ne le pourrait peut-être jamais ? Mon manque de considération à son égard me faisait l'effet de la pire des trahisons. Comme avais-je pu agir avec autant d'inconséquence ? J'avais brisé cet accord tacite qui régissait notre relation, et je savais que les choses ne seraient plus jamais les mêmes entre nous après cela. Comment le pourraient-elles alors que j'avais tout gâché par excès d'égoïsme ? Je me répugnais et je me sentais indigne de la pleurer, alors que j'avais bafoué ses sentiments. Ma douleur elle-même n'avait d'autre légitimité que mes sentiments pour elle, mais je devais les garder pour moi, ne pas les exposés.

_**C'est bien la pire peine**_

_**De ne savoir pourquoi**_

_**Sans amour et sans haine**_

_**Mon cœur a tant de peine !**_

J'étais son ami, et c'était bien là la source de mes tourments. Parce que ma peine était celle d'un amant, d'une âme sœur. Mais je ne l'étais pas. Ce n'était pas moi qui avais sa place à ses côtés pour attendre son réveil. Je n'étais pas celui qui veillait sur ses rêves, celui à qui elle confiait ses espoirs et ses projets d'avenir. Et c'était le pire des déchirements de ne pouvoir laisser libre cours à ma souffrance. Et mon cœur se figeait, glacé par tant de souffrance, par cette torture sans nom qui consistait à aimer sans espoir de retour. Que me restait-il alors que l'espoir me quittait inexorablement, me rappelant qu'elle ne voulait pas de moi ? Je n'éprouvais plus rien, ni amour ni haine. Je n'étais plus qu'une coquille vide livrée au grès du vent, attendant la fin de mes peines, même si je savais cette attente illusoire. Ma planche de salut se trouvait être celle-là même qui était la source de tout mes maux. Cruelle ironie. Pourtant je vendrais mon âme au diable pour qu'elle me revienne, pour qu'à nouveau elle m'éclaire de sa lumière intérieure, chassant peu à peu les ombres qui m'entouraient, me ramenant à la vie. Elle seule avait ce pouvoir. Que m'importait les ténèbres si elle était là ? Que m'importait de souffrir si c'était par elle ? Que m'importait de ne jamais voir mes sentiments payés de retour si elle était à mes côtés ? Je ne voulais qu'elle, et son retour parmi les vivants me suffirait pour me redonner envie de me battre pour elle, pour nous, pour qu'enfin mes sentiments ne soient plus à sens unique.

_**Il pleure dans mon cœur**_

_**Comme il pleut sur la ville ;**_

_**Quelle est cette langueur**_

_**Qui pénètre mon cœur ?**_

Le mugissement du vent dans les arbres s'intensifia et la pluie redoubla d'intensité me poussant à me recroquevillé sur moi-même. Assis seul sous cette pluie diluvienne au milieu du parc de l'hôpital, le regard perdu dans le vide, les souvenirs de tous les moments passés auprès de Kate me revinrent en mémoire. Le corps anesthésié par le froid et la douleur, ces images me percutèrent de plein fouet avec une violence revigorante. Et je comprenais en revivant mentalement notre partenariat que je n'avais pas le droit de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, de me laisser gagner par cette langueur rassurante qu'engendrait mon tourment. Ce n'était pas digne de Kate. Elle méritait que je sois fort, et même s'il pleuvait dans mon cœur, je devais faire face avec courage et dignité. Kate était le roseau confronté à la tempête, et elle avait plié. A moi de faire en sorte qu'elle ne rompe pas, mais qu'elle se redresse, prête à livrer bataille. Je serais son roc, son phare dans la tempête, comme elle était devenu le mien, et ensemble, nous ferions une fois encore un pied de nez à la destinée. Kate était une combattante, et je livrerais cette bataille avec elle comme je le faisais depuis le début de notre partenariat. Parce que c'était ainsi que nous fonctionnons. Ensemble face à l'adversité. Me relevant, j'affrontais la fureur des éléments qui se déchaînaient sur la ville et remontais le chemin qui me ramenait vers Kate.


End file.
